The Thrones Of Our Passions
by Viburnum
Summary: It's been 4 years since the war has been won by the light. Hermione is assigned to visit Draco who has been in St. Mungo's ever since the end of the war


Disclaimer: Me, don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

The Thrones Of Our Passions  
I  
The Favor

* * *

When one sits still in silence, they may feel undisturbed. Twenty-two year old Hermione Granger gave a sigh produced by frustration. She wasn't undisturbed, yet, more disturbed than one should be. She carelessly touched her hair and playfully wrapped loose strands around her fingers. Today was a day of independence for her. Minerva Mcgonagall had specifically told her not to be in Hogwarts so she was in Hogsmade instead. She was not feeling quite zestful and now she was just waiting for Ron to show as it was his influence that got her sitting at The Three Broomsticks. He desired to meet with her and she could not decline the need to visit him. They have been a couple since seventh year and so it was prominent that she had to meet him; bed him and send him off. This strange ritual of doing things with her lover was her making. Ron was sexual yet she accentuated the fact of sex to an extent that made the mind and loins weary. This was quite unusual for someone as Hermione Granger.

Who was Hermione Granger? The question's answer now varied. When she had been a virgin it was that she was a bibliophile, an ardent lover to knowledge – beautiful yet her flowery image was hidden by the masses of ignorance she carried. She only seldom looked at her reflection; that is when she was a virgin. And, those times were always laced with dissatisfaction. She hated her looks. She thought she was naturally an ogre-of-sorts who could never have feminine traces. That was her ignorance indeed for Hermione did not know the delicate art of tending to oneself. She knew little of makeup or even proper grooming so she couldn't blossom in entirety. However, there was a natural radiant aura that took her as a home. So, she was beautiful to many boys in Hogwarts, only not the girlfriend-type. It wasn't her intellect, no, rather her ignorance to tend to matters beyond books. Though prodigious she was a dreamer who romanced with books and always eloped away from reality with them. Now, there was a variance. She still eloped with facts and fictions. Still a bibliophile: her love growing steamier for books. However, she was full-bloom now. Teenage carelessness and ignorance, to tend to herself, had withered away. Men stared and women envied. A luxurious brunette with lips sewn with strawberry delight and features blessed with soft sun color and moon-light shimmer. So who was Hermione Granger? Not a shy and timid bookworm but a bold, beautiful secretary to Hogwarts' Headmistress.

' Hey there beautiful.' It was the sudden familiar kiss that made her alert again. Ron had arrived and he was nicely dressed. His suit glowed and he looked neater, more handsome, more refined than his school years. Yet his kiss was just the same.

' Hello Ron, I'm happy you have the time to meet me,' she smiled happily though the happiness wavered slightly, ' Your father won't miss you at the ministry will he? I believe you have work today with him at his department.'

' It's ok Mione, ' he grinned the grin of a lucky man, ' I took rest of the day off when I came to know you were free as well. How come you didn't call and tell me about your day-off?'

Hermione just gave an answer, curtly, with no remorse, ' I thought you knew.' Inside, there was guilt. She had wished the spend the day by herself, especially without Ron. She thought she would visit Harry but then again Ron would say the same. They all visited Harry now at intervals seeing that he despised company. He had transformed to a hermit. No one could blame him. Voldemort's last duel with him left him too upset. He was scarred and no one could know the real reasons. He was alienated and refused even his best friends most of the time. Even Ginny had no luck with him. Hermione knew the relationship between them was over. Ginny couldn't see it though.

' Oh I'm sorry Mione. It must have slipped my mind.' He chuckled at his presumed forgetfulness. Hermione did not honestly point out her fault. Her work schedule had changed and so had her day-off days.

After they had dined and talked Hermione and Ron returned to Ron's apartment at Hogsmade. There, they made love as usual. Ron was an expert now to know what Hermione craved and she too had expertise in knowing what he liked. After there love-making ended they showered together. The water was steamy due to Ron's kisses yet the water always felt cold to Hermione. No tongue movement of his could make her psychologically turn the tap. The water was cold and it remained cold.

She had to leave after the shower for the Professor had called her with an urgent matter. She thought she was blessed by Almighty God. She had had enough of Ron for one day. No matter how much she smiled or he did the kisses would remain the same.

Full of bodily lust but not soulful passion

* * *

' Miss Granger I'm so sorry to bother you today, seeing it's your day-off, but, I need a favor to ask of you. A favor: that will require you to sacrifice an hour or two in general of this day in particular.' The headmistress of Hogwarts signed some papers. She glanced at Hermione only once or twice but she was too busy-bodied to stare at her with an undivided mind. Hermione did not show irritation at this as she faced it often and was understanding that her former Professor's office now was placed with higher stations.

' What is it you want me to do Madam?' she politely questioned as she sat down on one of the chairs.

' Miss Hermione,' The headmistress took of her spectacles and her concentration to Hermione was in its entirety, ' You do know that some of the students you had studied with in your year had been hospitalized at St.Mungo's.'

' Yes, Madam, I do know that.' Hermione possessed the particulars, ' I know that Neville Longbottom had been admitted at the end of the war due to the internal bleeding he had faced by the Cruciatus curse yet he is now fine. Unlike his parents, his will proved to be stronger and he had faced no mental trauma. Then there was Luna Lovegood, who had gone sick due to the bite of a werewolf, yet miraculously she survived and fought through the stages that would have transformed her to a werewolf. Luckily it is also her will that saved her from side effects. Madam, all other people that I know has been released from the hospital that I'm sure of.'

' Yes, even Harry, didn't do him much good.' The Professor became sad and Hermione just lowered her head. Her friend's reclusive nature saddened her deeply. She feared for him greatly. He lived by himself with no other to tend to him. She feared for him dearly.

' Madam, what is the favor you ask of me?' Hermione with a quick tongue questioned again – she could not discuss Harry. Her heart weakened at such a subject.

' Miss Granger, you know that one of your peers has been at St.Mungo's for four years now. His case is serious, he might not survive, so, I did the duty to visit him regularly. Though I must say he was more upset than pleased to see me. Now, I will not be able to visit him anymore.' Mcgonagall stated with a smile the facts.

' Why is that madam?' Hermione questioned, this situation piqued her interest.

' Well Hermione, they finally did decide to open a Magic School in Asia.' The headmistress announced, ' It is mandatory that I prepare with the principals of the other schools to ensure that is up and about by next year. So, my paperwork and administration, including the loads I get from Hogwarts will increase. So I want you to visit him regularly.'

' You mean to say I will visiting Malfoy from now on.' It wasn't a pleasing thought; though he had sacrificed so much she knew they could never be friends.

' Yes,' she smiled, ' You will Hermione.'

' I guess this really an order.' She politely told the headmistress. Though she was used to being chivvied, she rather not in this matter.

' I believe it is.' She sipped some lemon tea and folded her hands around the cup. Smiling intensely, it was a command. So, as Hermione would put it, she did gleam a bit more fiercely than her predecessor.

' Well, if it be an order – do you want me leave immediately?' she asked, getting up as she presumed the answer.

' Yes, good-luck Hermione and make sure you keep him pleasant.' She requested.

' Yes Madam, don't worry.' She turned to leave then stopped, ' You know he would have been proud of you. You run things here exceedingly well.' She looked at the sleeping essence in the portrait – the predecessor did take more cat-naps after the war.

' That means a lot coming from you Hermione.' A single tear allowed itself to trail down Minerva's cheek and Hermione smiled at her then left.

To meet Malfoy again was truly a hassle. She wondered if he still remembered her – if it be then she knew the first word he would say would be MUDBLOOD.

* * *

Ok, Tell me what you think

* * *


End file.
